A traditional display apparatus is used for displaying image information such as photos and videos. People are reminded of their past lives by watching the videos, the photos and the like that are saved, but the saved image information displayed in this way is relatively fixed and cannot be associated with a current real environment, and the user cannot interact with the saved image information displayed on the display apparatus.